


TodoBaku week 2018 Esp♡

by Prickat



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternative Universe - Pro hero, Bottom Bakugou Katsuki, Crossover, F/M, M/M, pero solo en el día 5 (11 enero)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prickat/pseuds/Prickat
Summary: Temática elegida marcada con un "♡."ENE 7 - Déjà vu ✻ Tension ✻ Dormitorio♡.ENE 8 - Confianza ✻ Reunion ✻ Redes sociales♡.ENE 9 - Primeras veces♡ ✻ Flores ✻ Miedos.ENE 10 - Au♡ ✻ Invierno ✻ Anhelos.ENE 11 - Cumpleaños♡ (Especie de Crossover con Hamilton debido al cumpleaños de Alex.) ✻ Domestico/hogareño/ ✻ Confesiones.ENE 12 - Quirks ✻ Formal ✻ Estrellas♡.ENE 13 - Luces ✻ Pro-heroes♡ ✻ Amistad.





	1. Enero 7: Dormitorios.

La convivencia al inició no fue fácil, maldición, fue horrible si Bakugo era sincero, evitaba a casi todo el mundo y con suerte les dirigía la palabra una vez entraban a los dormitorios, no tenía ganas de relacionarse con ese montón de extras ni por asomo.

O eso fue hasta que empezó a hablar más con Todoroki después del tema de la licencia, quién sabe.

El tema va a como ambos empezaron a hacerse más cercanos a ojos de todos pero nunca especificando en qué dirección iba su relación, pero lo que desencadenó todo fue el instante en el que descubrieron a Bakugo cocinándole un pastel a Todoroki con el último abrazándole de la cintura mientras se movían de aquí para allá en aquel espacio reducido.

Bakugo nunca sintió tanta vergüenza antes, si no hubiera sido por Shouto los hubiera matado allí mismo. Las burlas que siguieron ese hecho sólo aumentaban sus ganas de hacerlos desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

-Hey Katsuki, ¿en qué piensas tanto? Tu ceño está muy marcado, tendrás arrugas cuando seas más viejo si sigues así -comento el bicolor dejando el libro que momentos atrás estaba leyendo de lado, ambos estaban en la habitación del chico póker face haciendo lo suyo acostados en el futón del más alto cuando el rubio que se encontraba apoyando su frente en su pecho se empezó a poner cada vez más tenso.

-Juro que matare a esos bastardos algún día -fue la respuesta simple y corta que recibió, el medio albino suspiro inmediatamente al notar que era sobre lo que pensaba tanto el de ojos rubíes y buscando una manera de distraerlo de eso tomo su mentón con una mano levantándolo en su dirección para luego robarle un fugaz beso. El de quirk explosivo se sonrojo furiosamente debido a su falta de costumbre en muestras de afecto y besos aún si estaban ellos dos solos provocando una ligera e imperceptible sonrisa en la bandera canadiense.

-No pienses tanto en eso, sólo disfruta el hecho de que estamos juntos y puedo abrazarte y besarte donde quiera porque ellos ya lo saben.

Claro que Shouto no noto el ligero tic que surgió en la ceja de su pareja avergonzado una vez término la frase. Ya nadie se sorprendió por los gritos y maldiciones que resonaron en el edificio.

 

_Ay, si tan sólo la convivencia fuera más fácil._

 


	2. Enero 8: Redes sociales.

**Televisión **

**_"Noticias de última hora:_**  
**_Se especula que el Pro héroe Ground zero y el Pro héroe Shouto están saliendo [...]"_**

**_"Una foto a escondidas fue sacada en lo que se presume una cita amorosa entre el héroe N.2 y N.3 después de que [...]"_ **

**_"Se dice que se vio a ambos héroes caminando por la calle tomados de la mano mientras [...]"_ **

 

 

 

** Instagram **

 

**Toga•×•waifu.pk**

**19,739,5047 Me gusta.**  
**Toga•×•Waifu.pk @Ground.zero_official √ @Prohero.shouto_official √** ¡Miren lo que encontré en Tweeter! ¿A caso no son más lindos? ¡Yo creó fielmente en que están juntos! ¿Y ustedes?  
_  
_  
_

#TodoBakuCannon #TodorokiShouto #BakugoKatsuki #HeroesPro #GroundZero #Shouto #Todoroki #Bakugo #Katsuki #UA #TuMamáEnTanga #Deku #MidoriyaIzuku #HomosexualidadEnLasCalles #QuieroQueConfirmenQueSonParejaYYa #PorqueNoSonParejaAun #AHHHHH #AmoPonerHashtag #NoSeComoSeEscribe #TodosLosNombresDeCuentasSonReales #No #NoEsSpam #Creo #InclusoUnaEsMia #Yaoi #AguanteElYaoiVieja #TodoBaku4Win #AunqueNoEsMiOtp #RedRiot #KirishimaEijiro #EseSiQueEstaDuro

Ver los 12,309,785 comentarios.  
Hace 12 horas • **Ver traducción.**

 

**Comentarios**

**Bakugou_official** Oh boi, por favor salgan de una vez del armario y confirmen que están saliendo, PLOXXXX.

Responder;

  **@Bakugou_official** **Haikyuu_bby** Maldición si, lo que dijo la/el de arriba, HAGAN LO.

**Ver las 38 respuestas.**

   
**Bnhadaily** No puedo esperar al día en el que se hagan oficial

Responder;

 

**Bnhafandom** El público lo aclama, aclama que salgan ya del closet par de coquetos.

Responder;

 

**Mitsuki_qo** Dios, son mi OTP.

Responder;

  **@Mitsuki_qo  Kivishima** x4508

**Ver las 4,507 respuestas.**

 

**Reevaillution** Creo que yo y todos los aquí presente necesitamos una vida.

Responder;

      **@Reevaillution** **Scoth.tape.sero** Tu vieja necesita una vida.

**Ver las 17,409 respuestas.**

 

**Bnhahaha** Omfg, this is amazing, really shipp they and i need to confirm their relationship once<3

Respuesta;

      **@Bnhahaha** **Shiineamv** Crap, all of you understand me.

**Ver las 209,548 respuestas.**

 

**Fujoshisaaad** Mi corazoncito no puede con estas cosas cosas cosas</3

Respuestas;

 

  
**Isimami** En lo personal no me gustan tanto como pareja, los aceptó, pero imagino a Zero mejor con Riot, si entienden a lo que me refiero (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Respuesta;

      **@Isimami Toga•×•waifu.pk** F*ck yeah bro.

**Ver las 382,267 respuestas.**

 

  *   
•  
•



 

** Vida Real **

Bakugo lanzo su teléfono exactamente en el mismo lugar que momentos antes había lanzado el control remoto después de revisar un par de canales que justo eran las noticias, Todoroki ante el ruido asomó su cabeza del cuarto curioso y al notar el estado más rabioso de lo usual de su pareja se acercó expectante sabiendo que el rubio notaría su presencia y por ende su muda pregunta.

-¡Joder! ¡¿Es que acaso no tienen vida?! ¡De lo único que hablan de "nuestra supuesta relación" que es más real que un mundo sin villanos! -exclamo el rubio furioso mientras levantaba los brazos molesto y giraba su cuerpo hacía el medio albino quién le miraba con su típico semblante.

-¿Y? -la furiosa mirada carmín titubeó un poco solo para volverse más furiosa pero aún sin afectar el estoico semblante del heterocromático.

-¡Maldición! ¡¿Es qué no entiendes?! ¡Las redes sociales sólo hablan de eso y mi celular va a estallar con tantas notificaciones de gente pidiendo que confirmemos que estamos juntos!

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Solo necesitan que confirmemos?

-¡¿Acaso estas sordo?! ¡Que si coño!

-Hmm... -fue el último sonido que realizo Shouto antes de acercarse a su pareja mientras sacaba su teléfono y ponía la cámara de selfies y empezaba a grabar, apunto a su cara y se acercó aún más a Katsuki quedando los dos dentro del margen de la cámara y agarrándole del mentón bajo su sorprendida mirada le beso.

El beso duro un par de segundos antes de que el bicolor se alejara y empezara a hacer algo con su celular mientras el rubio ceniza estaba en un estado de semi shock por la repentina acción del contrarió. Una vez finalizado lo que sea que estaba haciendo Shouto dejo se celular a un lado y encaró al ojirubí sacándolo de su estupor.

-Listo.

-¿Qué?

-Lo confirme.

 

  *   
•  
•



 

**Prohero.Shouto_official √**

****

**13,809 Me gusta.**  
**Prohero.shouto_official √ @Ground.zero_official √** Ahí está la confirmación que querían.  
_  
_  
_

Ver los 10,482 Comentarios.  
Recién • V **er traducción.**

 


	3. Enero 9: Primeras veces.

** Primer entrenamiento **

-Hey bastardo mitad mitad -Bramo Bakugo deteniendo a Todoroki el cual se dirigía tranquilo hacía los dormitorios, este desvío su mirada al rubio antes de volver a caminar hacia su destino inicial- ¡Oye! ¡No me ignores imbécil! -volvió a gritar esta vez deteniendo al bicolor por el hombro.

-Mira Bakugo -suspiro desganado- no sé qué quieras, pero no, no voy a pelear contigo, o hacer algo denigrante.

-No mierda, no asumas estupideces simplemente, te venía a pedir que entrenaras conmigo -al decir tales palabras el rostro del ojirubí se volvió algo serio asombrando al heterocromático que abrió levemente los ojos, ante la reacción el rubio volteo la cabeza chasqueando la lengua un tanto avergonzado.

Todoroki encontró este gesto algo entrañable, incluso tierno.

-Está bien, entrenare contigo.

 

** Primer sentimiento **

Todoroki se hallaba paseando por el centro de la ciudad sólo cuando a lo lejos diviso una característica cabellera rubia, intento ignorarla pero viendo que esta venía en su dirección decidió seguir como si nada.

Solo no contaba que después apareciera otra muy parecida, ¿acaso estaba viendo doble? Se cuestionó internamente pero una vez estuvo frente a ambas cabelleras noto que era lo que pasaba.

Era Bakugo y otra persona, una mujer que parecía ser su madre, pero para el de cabello bicolor paso a segundo plano cuando noto como vestía su compañero, el conjunto era llamativo y rebelde, como era el portador pero para Todoroki.

Para Todoroki era inevitable pensar que se veía bastante bonito en él.

 

** Primer beso **

-Hey -llamo el rubio una vez salió de su cuarto y se topó con el chico que le hacía sentir mierdas fuera de este.

-Hola -fue la contestación inmediata antes de que un silenció un tanto incómodo se prolongara entre los jóvenes. Bakugo no pudo evitar pensar en querer probar aquellos labios removiéndose al instante incomodo por sus pensamientos sintiendo un leve calor en sus mejillas.

Y para Todoroki ver al rubio sonrojado, avergonzado e incómodo fue el detonante final para acercarse y robarle un casto beso bajo la sorprendida mirada rojiza.

 

** Primera cita **

Las vacaciones habían empezado hace un par de días siendo increíblemente aburridas para el rubio después de haber estado encerrado todo un semestre con sus ruidosos compañeros día y noche cuando repentinamente un mensaje llego a su celular, y aunque lo negara mil veces si le preguntaban lo abrió curioso de quién podría ser púes no mucha gente poseía su número.

 

**_De: Bastardo IcyHot._**  
**_Para: Bakugoing._**  
**_"¿Quieres salir mañana? Como a una cita."_**

 

Un bufido divertido junto a un sonrojo fueron las reacciones inmediatas que tuvo tras leer el mensaje el ojirubí quien no temió en ocultar su sonrisa para responder diez minutos después.

No iba a parecer desesperado para ver al heterocromático.

 

**_De: Bakugoing._**  
**_Para: Bastardo IcyHot._**  
**_"Como el diablo es una cita."_**

 

[...]

 

Todoroki se hallaba esperando en el poste de una plaza a su rubia pareja cuando esta llego dejándolo sin aliento. Y es que sin dudas el ojicarmín es alguien envidiable y hermoso destacando en cada paso que daba.

Aunque el bicolor no se quedaba atrás de hecho, pues ya había recibido muchas miradas furtivas de tanto mujeres como hombres ignorando cada una de ellas.

A paso lento se despegó del poste para juntarse con Bakugo cuando este le tomo la mano rápidamente y empezó caminar tomando por sorpresa a Todoroki pero valiendo la pena para el último ver las puntas de las orejas del rubio rojas.

-Vamos imbécil.

-Hm.

 

** Primer te amo **

La pareja más fuerte de la clase 1-A se encontraba acurrucada en el sillón tranquilamente hasta la llegada de Mina, una de las mejores amigas del rubio quién la miro fastidiado debido a que esta se pare frente a ellos mirándolos con recelo.

-No tengo nada en contra de su relación, estoy a favor de hecho, pero todo el tiempo que los veo o están comiéndose la boca, o están siendo tan amorosos a su manera que dan diabetes pero nunca los he escuchado decir un "Te amo" ¡Ni siquiera un "Te quiero"!

-¿En serio?

-¿Y crees que esa mierda me importa porqué...?

-¡Sí! ¡Y debería importarte! ¡O sea! Todoroki es tu novio, si siguen así no les veo futuro.

-Hmmm.

-Cállate cara de mapache.

-¡NO ME VOY A CA-

-Oye Katsuki -llamo el heterocromático interrumpiendo a la peli rosa desviando la atención de la última y el nombrado inmediatamente hacía el.

-¿Qué mierda?

-Te amo -pronuncio calmada mente tomando desprevenido a los presentes, Mina lo miro en shock mientras Bakugou se sonrojaba furiosamente y desviaba la mirada.

-Yo también te amo idiota.

 

** Primera vez **

-Yo seré el de arriba.

-No.

-¡¿Por qué mierda no?!

-Porque me parece injusto.

-¡Injusto mis pelotas!

-¿Y si tiramos la moneda para ver quién va arriba? Elijo sello.

-¡Shouto no me ignores mierda!

-Deja, que tiro la moneda.

-...

-...

-Tienes que estar jodiendo...

-Al parecer, ahora Katsuki, agradecería que te quedarás tranquilo o si no no podre prepararte bien.

-Que te jodan imbécil.

-Otro día cariño, otro día.

 

** Primer persona en enterarse **

-¡Te digo que fui yo! Mentir ni es varonil.

-¡No! Fui yo, ¿cierto Deku-kun?

-Bu, bueno, yo estaba pensando que había sido el primero en enterarse.

-¿Por qué no mejor les preguntamos directamente? kero.

-Tienes razón Asui-san, miren, allá vienen.

-¿Qué mierda hablan tanto? Es molesto como la mierda, escucho sus murmullos desde la entrada.

-¡Bakugo! ¡Bro! ¿Cierto que fui yo la primera persona en enterarse de que estaban juntos?

-...

-¿Bakubro?

-¡Te lo dije! ¡Fui yo!

-Ninguno de ustedes fue el primero en enterarse, de hecho, fue mi hermana, Fuyumi.

-¡NO ME LO RECUERDES MALDICIÓN!

Fue lo último que grito Bakugo antes de marcharse echando humor, literal.

 

** Extra **

Fuyumi estaba más que contenta, por fin su hermano menor había traído un nuevo amigo ¡y es más! Era un compañero de la UA que vino a pesar de que veía al heterocromático todos los días.

La mujer estaba tan contenta que les había hecho unos cuantos bocadillos que ahora les llevaba al cuarto de su hermano donde estaban ambos jóvenes, iba tarareando feliz cuando abrió la puerta del cuarto sin golpear topándose con una escena que la dejo en blanco.

Su pequeño hermano menor estaba besándose con su "compañero."

Un largo silencio incómodo permaneció entre los tres hasta que Shouto abrió la boca.

-No le dices nada al viejo y yo no le digo que tienes pareja desde hace tres años.

-Trató -respondió inmediatamente la Todoroki mayor antes de dejar la bandeja e irse como si nada hubiera pasado.

Si no lo vio no es ilegal, como dicen.


	4. Enero 10: Au.

Bakugo recordaba perfectamente como su culo había llegado a parar al castillo Todoroki. Había sido una tarde en su juventud cazando con su fiel amigo cambia formas Kirishima cuando sonidos de caballos los alertaron, pues en el sector que estaban no habían de esos animales. No lograron abandonar el sector a tiempo antes de que arribaran personas con armaduras y caballos rodeándoles.

Fue cuestión de tiempo antes de que el caos desbordara la tranquilidad de la montaña, Katsuki se defendió con garras y dientes cuando su cuchillo fue a parar entre los espesos árboles, Kirishima intento ayudarle pero cuando estuvo herido Bakugo logro convencerlo de que fuera a buscar ayuda, que él los distraería mientras el pelirrojo hacía aquello.

Ambos sabían que era una absoluta mentira, pero que el rubio se lamentaría más si lograban capturar al otro ojicarmín.

Ese día Bakugo fue tomado como un prisionero bárbaro y encerrado en los calabozos para ser expuesto una vez al mes en la plaza central a ver si su tribu venía a rescatarlo, orillándolo a comportarse de manera salvaje y siendo humillado reiteradas veces.

Con el pasar de los meses el rey perdió más la esperanza de que vinieran por el joven bárbaro, al cual no parecía afectarle aquello porque en bien sabía la razón de por qué nadie venía por él, y es que no se arriesgarían así y tenían fe de que el lograra escapar por su cuenta.

Y justo el día en el que planeaba escapar fue llevado ante el bastardo de Shouto como si de un animal se tratara, con correa y todo.

Tuvo que aprender a convivir con el mitad albino de a poco, con el paso del tiempo disfrutando cada vez más su presencia cosa que nunca admitiría. Incluso este lo sacaba de las cuatro paredes del castillo y soltaba su correa volviéndolo a tratar como persona al igual que cuando estaban a solas. Bakugo era inteligente, aprendió mucho de los libros que Todoroki le traía de la biblioteca real a escondidas, ambos entrenaban juntos también siendo este su pasatiempo favorito.

Y cuando el rey Endeavor pereció para el ojirubí fue todo para mejor.

Cuando el bicolor llevaba unas semanas de mandato y estando tan ocupado que no podía pasar tiempo con Katsuki le dijo que lo dejaría partir a sus tierras siempre y cuando volviera al plazo de un mes debido a que lo amaba y quería ser egoísta con el rubio.

Su tribu se llevó la sorpresa de su vida cuando lo vieron frente a ellos parado intacto y orgulloso, celebraron y muchos dijeron que ya le creían muerto, Kirishima se lanzó a llorar en sus brazos y le presentó a su pareja Kaminari, nadie le cuestionó que hizo durante todo ese tiempo, o porque no volvió antes, estaban tan contentos que pasaban por alto ese detalle.

Claro, hasta que dijo que se iría en el plazo de un mes para volver con su prometido.

La tribu estaba eufórica, ya no porque Bakugo volviera, sino porque se había comprometido con el actual rey del imperio Todoroki pero decidieron dejar el tema de lado, le regalaron collares y se perforó las orejas poniéndose escamas de su mejor amigo como pendientes, reafirmaron su marca como miembro de la tribu y aprovecharon al máximo aquel mes el cual al finalizar Shouto no esperaba ver al rubio de vuelta, creía que se iría para siempre pero el de ojos rubí le demostró lo equivocado que estuvo.

Después de eso las idas y vueltas de  Bakugo a la tribu se volvieron constantes, fue acompañado un par de veces por el bicolor el cual fue recibido cada vez mejor provocando que con el paso de los años y proclamando a Bakugo como la reina ver de vez en cuando a bárbaros caminar por el reino debido a que generalmente iban a visitar al rubio o porque simplemente estaban escasos de algún alimento fuera absolutamente normal.

Y aquí estaba Bakugo, sentado junto a su esposo Shouto en un solo asiento gigante pues odiaba sentarse en el de reina, ni que fuera mujer, cuando el heterocromático le llamo la atención.

-¿En qué tanto piensas Katsuki?

-En el jodido tiempo que ha pasado desde el día en que me presentaron tu horrible cara.

-Yo también te amo, Katsuki, el sentimiento es mutuo.

-Cállate.

 


	5. Enero 11: Cumpleaños.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo esto está basado en una fecha en la que todos estaban vivos, Hamilton ya se casó con Elizabeth y mágicamente todos se juntaron en NY para celebrarle el cumpleaños a Alexander.
> 
> Cursiva: Inglés.  
> Normal: Japonés.

Todoroki estaba furioso, puede que no lo demostrara en sus expresiones faciales pero realmente estaba molesto, hoy era su cumpleaños y había sido obligado a ir a trabajar, pero al menos Katsuki estaba con él y lo hacía todo más pasable.

O eso fue hasta que fueron tragados por un portal que generalmente el quirk del villano al que se enfrentaban y fueron a parar a un lugar un tanto... Rústico.

Y sus trajes de héroes también habían sido cambiados por ropa de aspecto antiguo, genial.

-Creo que estamos en otra época -menciono estoico el mitad albino, muchas de las personas que pasaban por allí les miraban sorprendidos y se iban murmurando por su aspecto tan peculiar en inglés- y no solo eso, al parecer estamos en otro país.

-Gracias por el jodido hallazgo Watson, como si no me hubiera dado cuenta coño -fue la molesta contestación que me dio el ojirubí a su pareja, miro un poco más al rededor y volvió a fijar su vista en el heterocromático- creó que deberíamos ir a investigar en donde mierda estamos.

En eso vieron un bar a lo lejos del cual las risas y gritos sobresalían, curiosos se acercaron a investigar entrando en el local y viendo a un montón de gente celebrando siendo el centro de atención un hombre joven.

- _Disculpe_ -Llamó Todoroki al centro de atención de dicha fiesta en un perfecto inglés- _me podría decir en donde estamos y si no es mucho pedir, ¿qué celebran?_

- _¡Mira Lafayette! Sus cabellos son más locos que los tuyos -se escuchó entre risas de fondo, ambos japoneses ignoraron el comentario y siguieron observando al hombre frente a ellos._

- _Pues, me presentó, soy Alexander Hamilton, ahora mismo estamos en Manhattan celebrando mi cumpleaños, ¿y señores, ustedes son...?_

- _Bakugo Katsuki, soy japonés al igual que él, él es Todoroki Shouto, también está de cumpleaños hoy._

- _¡¿Enserio?! Wow, no sabía que los japoneses hablaran inglés, encantada de conocerlos señores, soy Elizabeth Schyler, esposa de Alexander_ -se presentó de forma educada y cordial la fémina totalmente emocionada, la contestación de ambos hombres fue un simple asentimiento de cabeza por parte del medio albino.

- _¡Bueno, bueno! ¡Déjense de charlas! ¡Festejemos él día de hoy! ¡Después de todo, hoy tenemos dos cumpleañeros! **¡Por la revolución!**_

Con esas palabras la fiesta continuó,  Bakugo recogió un periódico fijándose que el año en el que estaban era el año 1781, y con eso fue como si se iluminara repentinamente. Aparto al heterocromático al cual le estaban pasando bebidas alcohólicas los que estaba seguro eran Jhon Laurens y Hercules Mullican excusándose de que tenía algo importante que decirle.

Cosa que era versad, en realidad.

-Shouto, ya sé quiénes son ellos, al inició no reconocí el nombre pero joder, Alexander Hamilton es el futuro primer tesorero de estado y mano derecha de Washington, uno de los padres fundadores de Estados Unidos. La mujer, Elizabeth lleva un año de casada con Hamilton, los otros deben ser sus amigos o algo por el estilo, pero estoy seguro que por allí esta Jhon Laurens el cual fallecerá el próximo año, y creó que el oteo tipo de Hércules Mulligan, y por lo que oí hace un rato también esta Lafayette.

-Los conozco, y me di cuenta también Kat, no soy tonto, simplemente tenemos que dejarlos ser, no queremos afectar el curso de la historia.

-¡Shouto! ¡La estamos afectando sólo estando aquí joder!

-Lo sé, pero calma, no queremos que averigüen mucha más, ¿o sí?

- _Hey señores, ¿qué tanto hablan? Me causa curiosida_ d -una sonrisa estaba plasmada en la cara de la persona que se acercaba lentamente hacía ellos y había dicho tales palabras.

Y era nadie más que Aaron Burr.

-Joder, y ahora viene el asesino del tesorero.

-Cállate Katsuki, ¿qué dijiste hace unos momentos?

-No es como si entendiera japonés.

- _¿Señores?_

- _Sí, lo siento, estábamos discutiendo un tema personal, no puedo entrar en detalles._

- _Oh, claro, comprendo._

- _Bueno, bueno, paremos de hablar que hay que brindar._

- _ **¡Por qué mañana habrán más de nosotros!**_

Ambos pro héroes se miraron entre ellos, y resignados fueron a unirse al grupo que celebraba el cumpleaños de su amigo el cual compartió con Todoroki, pues creía injusto que ambos estuvieran de cumpleaños y no le celebrarán nada al más joven.

La tarde paso tranquilas, charlas de aquí por allá sobre batallas en las que han estado siendo las de los japoneses modificadas, como omitiendo la presencia de sus poderes, o la época, o todo en sí, pero fue agradable.

Tanto Bakugo como Todoroki se distrajeron de tal manera que olvidaron que debían buscar una forma de volver a su época, pero a fin de cuentas las cosas pasan por algo.

Por ahora ellos **disfrutarían de la historia de esa noche**


	6. Enero 12: Estrellas

B6 o Bakusquad se hacían llamar aquel grupo tan famoso conformado por su líder, vocalista y guitarra principal Bakugo Katsuki, su baterista Kaminari Denki, los bajistas Sero Hanta y Shinsou Hitoshi el cual también era vocalista secundario, guitarra y otro vocalista secundario Kirishima Eijiro y por último pero no menos importante la pianista y vocalista secundaria también Ashido Mina. Ellos conformaban dichoso grupo que rompía diversos records, desde cantidades de ventas, reproducciones de vídeos y variaciones de estos siendo sus mayores rivales con los que van a la par los F6 quienes eran conformados por los guitarristas y coreros Uraraka Ochako y Todoroki Shouto, la pianista y vocalista secundaria Tsuyu Asui, el bajista Iida Tenya, la baterista Yaoyorozu Momo h el líder y cantante principal Izuku Midoriya.

Pero nosotros no nos vamos a enfocar en su música, si no en dos integrantes, uno de cada banda que protagonizaron una polémica que dio la vuelta al mundo después de ser descubiertos en un festival juntos.

 

**Retrocedamos en el tiempo un poco.**

 

_Katsuki que encontraba hastiado, pues paseando entre la gente que acudió a aquel festival en el que su banda y la banda del inútil de Deku se presentarían se tuvo que topar con nadie más que Todoroki Shouto._

_Genial, aplaudan le._

_Lo molesto no era encontrarse con el medio albino, no, era más que eso pues ellos levaban un tiempo viéndose y sabía muy bien como terminaría aquel encuentro._

_Y allí estaban, detrás de unos baños en una parte poco concurrida besuqueándose como si no hubiera un mañana, el rubio sentía como las delgadas manos del heterocromático subían lentamente por sus costados metiéndose debajo de su ropa teniendo un agarre firme en sus delgadas caderas. Agarro el suficiente impulso para levantarse y rodear con sus piernas al guitarrista sintiendo el placentero roce de sus erecciones entre la ropa._

_Y todo hubiera continuado de maravilla si aquella chica no hubiera aparecido sacándoles una foto de la nada tomándolos desprevenidos. Maldita su suerte y maldito Shouto que lo  convenció de acompañarlo._

_Ese día la foto de ellos dos dio la vuelta al mundo mientras especulaban sobre su supuesta relación y su sexualidad._

_Y mierda._

_El bastardo de Todoroki se las pagaría por haberle hecho tragar su vergüenza mientras subía a presentarse junto a su banda, los cuales le miraban de forma burlona, al escenario_

_Esto no se quedaría así._


End file.
